


Not In That Way- Sam Smith

by XJustFandomX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, One-Sided Attraction, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love, idk man, song-fic, this hits to close to home, what even is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJustFandomX/pseuds/XJustFandomX
Summary: Ginny hated this feeling. She hated admitting she loved him. She had always loved him. How could she not?





	Not In That Way- Sam Smith

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first time writing anything other then essays in like 4 years? I wrote this in hopes that it would help me deal with my own heartbreak. Ive been listening to Not in that way on repeat because i love pain, and thought why not write a fic? Anyway unrequited love is a bitch and i am still hurting but i hope some of you would like this so at least something good comes from my pain. Leave a comment letting me know what you think!

_ And I hate to say I love you _

_ When it's so hard for me _

Ginny hated this feeling. She hated admitting she loved him. She had always loved him. How could she not? The great boy who lived, the boy who lived twice, the savior of the wizarding world. Everyone loved Harry James Potter, and Ginny hated how much she loved him. She hated loving him because she knew he would never love her in that way. 

She did not doubt that Harry loved her, but Harry did not love her like she loved him. When she was little she would imagine what their children would look like. She would imagine marrying Harry Potter. For a short time Ginny began to hope that maybe Harry was starting to love her like she loved him. But blond hair and grey eyes blinded him from looking at anyone else.

_ And I hate to say I want you _

_ When you make it so clear _

_ You don't want me _

Draco Malfoy. Because of course it was Draco Malfoy. How could it be anyone else? 

Harry looked at Draco the way Ginny looked at Harry. 

They were like fire and snow. But they made sense, it was like they completed each other. No one really understood it at first, they were so different it shouldn't have worked. But it was hard to deny how well they fit together. Harry bought out the good in Draco, Harry loved Draco in a way Draco wasn't used to being loved. Harry’s love was unrestricted and undetained, Draco was not used to being loved so openly. Draco loved Harry privately, he loved Harry like few people had loved him before. Draco loved Harry for Harry. 

When Ginny saw them together she knew all hope was lost. Because when Draco Malfoy was in the room no one else existed for Harry. Ginny knew that the day Draco Malfoy had stepped into Harry’s life all hope was lost for anyone else. They may have despised each other at first but there was not a moment that  Harry didn't know when Draco was in the room. 

_ I'd never ask you cause deep down _

_ I'm certain I know what you'd say _

_ You'd say I'm sorry believe me _

_ I love you but not in that way _

She had told Hermione  one day in 4th year when they were sitting in the common room watching the boys fight over a chess game. 

“Oh, Ginny” Hermione sighed looking at Ginny with sad eyes. It hurt. 

“What? You think it’s so impossible for him to love me back?”

“Yes. I’m sorry Ginny I don't mean to be harsh but someone else already has his undivided attention, even if he doesn't realize it yet” 

“Who? Cho?” Hermione just gave Ginny a sad smile before going over to stop the boys from making a mess in the common room. 

Ginny really had hoped one day Harry would love her back. She hoped she would feel the same butterflies in his stomach when she smiled at him. But as much as she hoped and wished she new that to Harry she would always be his best friends little sister 

_ And I hate to say I need you _

_ I'm so reliant _

_ I'm so dependent _

_ I'm such a fool _

The 8th year common room was warm and loud with the voices of teens just trying to regain some normality after the war. Ginny sat between Harry and Luna in the circle where most of the 8th years (and a few 7th years) sat for a game of Truth or Dare. 

“Come on Hermione don't you want to play?” Ron yelled to Hermione who had sat as far away from the group as possible on a love seat at the corner of the room next to Malfoy. The two of them had developed an unexpected friendship, and even more unexpected was how well they got along. After several apologies from Malfoy that is.

“Absolutely not, I would rather not get dragged into doing or saying something embarrassing thank you very much. Besides I have to finish the reading for Potions,” She didn't even bother looking up from the giant potion book rested between her and Malfoy. 

The game was rather uneventful. Dean was dared to kiss Seamus, which lead to them rushing off to their dorm room. Hannah had to try to walk on her hands across the room which lead to her falling face first into Nevills lap, Ginny wasn't sure that was an accident.

Ginny tried to laugh along with the group at the ridiculous dares being performed but she found it hard to focus on anything other than Harry. It was hard to have fun when it felt like her heart was being ripped in two. She saw the glances. Harry hardly paid any attention to the game, his attention was fully on the blond sitting in the corner with his head in a book. When Malfoy did finally look up and met Harry’s gaze it was impossible for Ginny to fool herself any longer. Because in that quick moment where Malfoy and Harry’s eyes meet Harry smiled so brightly it almost took Ginny’s breath away. And finally she knew what Hermione meant. Draco Malfoy. 

She felt foolish. Draco Malfoy. 

She made an excuse about a headache and rushed off as quickly as she could back to her dorm room. 

Draco Malfoy. How could it possibly have been anyone else? 

_ When you're not there _

_ I find myself singing the blues _

Hermione tried to talk to her, even Ron tried to offer her comforting words. It was to much. She kept her distance from everyone but Luna. Somehow if hurt less when she talked to Luna about it.

“Do you think he knows?” She asked Luna one day as they sat near the lake. Luna had dragged her out claiming a flower crown was just what Ginny needed to lift her spirits, and only the wildflowers by the lake would do.

“No, Harry is awfully brave and powerful but he's very blind to what's right in front of him” Luna said as she placed a complete crown of blue wildflowers on top of Ginny’s head before placing a matching one on top of her own head. “There now we match. Aren't they lovely?”

“Yeah, yeah they are. Thank you Luna” Ginny smiled when Luna beamed back.

_ Can't bear _

_ Can't face the truth _

_ You will never know that feeling _

_ You will never see through these eyes _

When Ginny went into the 8th year common room again she had prepared herself to see Harry and Malfoy making love sick eyes to each other. She had on Luna’s blue flower crown that they had charmed to stay fresh and she felt ready. Mostly ready. But instead of love eyes she was meant with Harry’s sad puppy dog eyes. 

“Poor Harry really is blind isn't he? And Draco truly is clueless,” sighed Luna 

“What do you mean?” Ginny still doesn't understand how Luna manages to read everyone so well.

“Poor Draco feels just like you Ginny.”

As Ginny looked between the two boys she felt a rush of different emotions. Heartbreak and annoyance being the main two . Heart break because she still loved Harry and seeing him so heartbroken over another wasn't easy. But she was also annoyed. She was so annoyed that she of all people would have to be the one to pull Harry’s head out of his ass. Because no one else was going to tell him what was really going on between him and Draco, ‘It wasn't their place to say’ everyone would say.  And Merlin knows he wasn't going to figure it out on his own.

Luna gave her a bright smile before pushing her in Harry’s direction. 

Ginny sighed as she took a spot next to Harry, “Hey Harry when are you going to stop being such an oblivious idiot?”

“What? Oh hi Ginny” Harry said with a forced smile. 

Ginny took a deep breath as she tried to stop herself from strangling the idiot, “You and Malfoy huh?”

“What? What do you mean? What about me and Draco? We are friends now. I think,” Harry said in between the glances of Malfoy.

“Come on Harry, you love him! You look at him the way I look a- the way I see Ron look at Hermione,” Ginny was exhausted. 

“No! I mean, maybe? I don't know and it doesn't matter he's mad at me and I don't even know what I did wrong!” He pinched the bridge of his nose as he gave a tired sigh, “I asked him to come to Hogsmeade with all of us and he said ‘And come between couples night? Sod off Potter’ he hasn't called me Potter since the beginning of the year!” 

Ginny took a second to process everything before Luna’s words hit her, ‘Poor Draco feels just like you Ginny’, “Harry he must think that you and I are together!” 

“What that's ridiculous you're like my sister!” Ouch. She knew it and it still hurt. Merlin it hurt. 

“Just talk to him Harry, explain to him how you feel. I hope it works out for you. You deserve all the happiness in the world,” it was true, Ginny may be heartbroken but she still loved Harry Potter and when you love someone all you want is their happiness. No matter how badly it hurts you. 

Harry nodded and took a deep breath before walking towards Malfoy. 

_ I'd never ask you _

_ 'Cause deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say _

_ You'd say I'm sorry _

_ Believe me _

_ I love you _

_ But not in that way _

They say time heals all wounds. Ginny sure hoped that was true because it felt like she was being ripped apart. Maybe one day she could look at Harry without feeling hurt. She will always love Harry James Potter but as the weeks pass she finds herself slowly falling out of being in love with Harry James Potter.

It was a hopeless cause being in love with him. Deep down everyone knew from that first day in first year that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were forever tied with each other. 

From the outside it didn't make any sense. The two of them were so different. Harry was so open so reckless, the golden boy. Draco was so closed, so calculated and privet, the silver prince. 

Maybe it was because Draco never really saw Harry ‘the boy who lives’ Potter, he never wanted anything from Harry. Maybe it was that Harry didn't care that he was a Malfoy. Maybe it was that Harry was everything his father would never approve of and that excited Draco. Maybe it was how willing Harry was to see the good in everyone and everything, a foolish trait if you ask Draco.

Whatever brought the two together there was no one else for Harry Potter. 

It had always been Draco Malfoy. 

It will always be Draco Malfoy-Potter. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
